User blog:SPARTAN 119/Akemi Homura (Madoka Magica) vs Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live)
Akemi Homura, the dark deconstruction of the anime "magical girl, who uses a combination of time manipulation magic and military hardware to fight for the soul of the one she loves. VS Kurumi Tokisaki, the highly dangerous "Spirit" codenamed "Nightmare", who killed over ten thousand people with her "time manipulation bullets" WHO IS DEADLIEST? =Akemi Homura= Akemi Homura appears in the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, a dark reconstruction of the typical "magical girl". Akemi Homura was a girl from the fictional Japanese city of Mitakigahara, who became a magical girl after making a contract with a mysterious creature called "Kyuubey," to become a magical girl and fight monsters known as "witches" in exchange for a single wish of hers granted. Homura is actually a close friend of a girl named Madoka Kaname, who made her wish to save her from an enormously powerful Witch called Walpurgisnaucht. Homura used to be a shy, crippled girl with a heart condition, who was later saved by Madoka and Mami Tomoe, another magical girl from a Witch. When she made her contract and ripped out her soul, it was to be able to go back in time and save her friend Madoka. She was...really taken with Madoka, and the reason why she goes through all those timelines is to save her. Homura later, however, discovers a darker side to the contract both she and Madoka made with Kyubey. Kyubey is actually an extremely advanced alien, and his creation of magical girls is part of a plot to delay the inevitable heat death of the universe using a source of energy that does not obey the laws of thermodynamics: human emotions. Kyubey targets teenage girls as he believes they are the most emotionally unstable, and thus the best source of energy. Unfortunately this requires the transformation of the "magical girl" into a witch, and the subsequent death of the witch at the hands of another magical girl. After discovering this, Homura becomes determined to save Madoka from his schemes. While Homura has the power to manipulate and travel through time, her only offensive magic is a comparatively weak energy blast. For this reason, Homura uses her time manipulation powers to steal weapons from the Yakuza, Japanese Self-Defense Force, and US Military, using weapons ranging from small arms to rocket launchers to anti-ship missiles. Homura has gained a large fanbase and became something of a meme among fans of the series, both for her weapon stealing and her constant "guarding" of Madoka, which sometimes results in stalker-like behavior. Thus, Homura has several fan nicknames, including Homu, HomuHomu, Homerun-chan, Hommando (for her weapon use), and fans referring to her implied lesbian interest in Madoka as "HomuLust" and her apartment as "HomuHome". Some even refer the show as, "Commando Girl Homura Magica." Homura is also sometimes compared to another character created by Madoka writer Gen Urobuchi, Kiritsugu Emiya of Fate/Zero. Both Homura and Kiritsugu supplement their magic with conventional weapons, and both use time manipulation magic. Weapons/Abilities File:Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_2.10.50_AM.png|Homura killing Kyubey (at least temporarily) with a magic energy blast. File:800px-PMMMurw1.jpg|Homura with a large number of AT4 and RPG-7 rocket launchers summoned from her "hammerspace". File:300px-Waltherp5.jpg|A Walther P5. File:Beretta_M92.jpg|A Beretta Model 92. File:250px-400px-VP70.jpg|Heckler and Koch P7 File:728px-Beretta_8000_D_Rude.jpg|A Beretta 8000 Cougar. File:Glock_19_handgun.jpg|A Glock 19 File:Desert-eagle-3.jpeg|A Desert Eagle. File:8702.jpg|A Remington 870 shotgun File:PMMM8701.jpg|Homura when she started out as a magical girl, back when she wore glasses, making her first weapon theft from the Yakuza. The shotgun is a Remington 870. File:Skorpion_smg_61.jpg|A Skorpion Vz 61. File:Uncharted_MP40.jpeg|An MP40. File:MP7_40rdmag.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP7A1. File:SA_58_Pistol.jpg|DSA-58 pistol variant. File:Howa_type_89.jpg|A Howa Type 89 File:180px-Fn_m249saw_mk2_10-1-.jpg|The FN Minimi/M249 SAW File:MG3.jpg|A Rheinmetall MG3 File:M136_AT4.jpg|An AT4. File:Rpg-7.jpeg|An RPG-7. File:M26A1Grenade.jpg|The M26 Frag Grenade. File:468px-C4.png|A C4 charge with detonator. File:Homura_explosion.png|Akemi Homura triggers a massive explosion with hundreds of C-4 charges File:800px-PMMMpb4.jpg|A pipe bomb used by Akemi Homura File:200px-81mmMORT_L16.png|An L16 mortar. File:PMMMl161.jpg|Akemi Homura fires off a number of L16 mortars. File:800px-JGSDF_Type88_SSM-03.jpg|A land-based Type 88 anti-ship missile battery. File:Homura_Vs_Walpurgis_Night.gif|Gif of Homura summoning a number of missile batteries. File:Harpoon_asm_bowfin_museum.jpg|A Harpoon anti-ship missile. File:Homura_replica_shield.jpg|A replica of Homura's shield. File:Fan_creation_Homura_Soul_Gem_Jewelry.jpg|Homura's soul gem. Magic Attack A small, purple ball of energy that can cause living beings to literally explode from within, however, it is implied not to work on more powerful targets. "Hammerspace" Homura has an apparently infinitely large space inside her shield in which she store large amounts of stolen munitions. This ordnance can be pulled out of the shield, or for larger or large numbers of weapons, instantly materialize in front of Homura with a press of the shield. Walther P5 The Walther P5 is a German-made semi-automatic pistol with an eight-round magazine. The weapon is similar in appearance to the older Walther PPK, which it was designed to replace. Desert Eagle The IMI Desert Eagle is a handgun famous for firing a .50 caliber bullet, known for its stopping power. Although the Desert Eagle can deliver severe damage, it is inaccurate as heavy recoil will force the user to reacquire the target and because it is meant to be used at a close range, this inaccuracy is only increased at a distance. The weapon has a range of 50 meters, and for the purposes of this match, will fire a .50 AE round from a seven-round magazine. Beretta Model 92 The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a 15-round magazine. The Beretta has a range of 50 meters. Glock 19 The Glock 19 is a more compact version of the 9mm Glock 17 handgun. The weapon is similar to the Glock 17 and has many parts in common with it, though the slide is 12mm shorter. The weapon can use all of the same magazines as the Glock 17, for the purposes of this match, it will use a standard 17-round magazine. Heckler and Koch P7 The Heckler and Koch P7 is a series of compact handguns designed for police use by the German arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch. Homura uses a P7M13 model, which is chambered for the 9mm cartridge and has a 13-round magazine and a muzzle velocity of 315 meters per second. Beretta Px4 Storm The Beretta Px4 Storm is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun designed for law enforcement and personal protection purposes. The weapon will, for the purpose of this match, use a 17-round magazine. The 9mm version of the Px4 has a range of 50 meters. Remington Model 870 The Remington Model 870 is a U.S.-made pump-action shotgun manufactured by Remington Arms Company, Inc. It is widely used by the public for sport shooting, hunting, and self-defense. It is also commonly used by law enforcement and military organizations worldwide. For the purposes of this match, Homura's 870 will be a 12 gauge, with an 8-round magazine, firing buckshot. MP-40 The MP 40 was a submachine gun developed by Nazi Germany and used by troops during World World II. It was often used by paratroopers and officers in the German military during World War II. The MP 40 was a open-bolt, blowback operated automatic gun firing 9mm rounds at a range of up to about 100 meters. Skorpion The Skorpion vz. 61 (referred to as the Skorpion) is a Czechoslovak submachine gun developed in the late 1950's for special forces and security units. It fires the .32 ACP round at rates of fire of up to 850 rounds per minute. Heckler and Koch MP7 The MP7 is a German submachine gun manufactured by Heckler & Koch (H&K) and chambered for the HK 4.6×30mm cartridge. The weapon fires from a, for the purposes of this match, 20-round magazine with a rate of fire of 950 RPM. Homura's M07 come equipped with a reflex sight. Howa Type 89 The Howa Type 89 is a Japanese assault rifle designed in 1989 for the Japanese Self-Defense Force to replace the Howa Type 64. The weapon is based off the AR-18 assault rifle, which was produced in Japan for a time until laws prohibiting the export of military hardware from Japan were passed. As such, the Howa Type 89 has never been exported. The weapon fires a 5.56mm round from, for the purposes of this match, a 30-round magazine, with a range of up to 500 meters. The weapon has a rate of fire of 700 RPM DSA SA58 The DSA SA58 is a modernized version of the FN FAL battle rifle. Akemi Homura uses a "pistol" version of the DSA-58, an ultra-short carbine without a stock. This makes the weapon very handy in close quarters, however, the short barrel and lack of a stock means accuracy suffers, to the point that it is unlikely to be effective at more than a couple hundred meters. Like the original FAL, the DSA fires 7.62mm NATO rounds. M249 SAW The Fabrique Nationale Minimi short for "Mini Mitrailleuse" (French: mini machine gun), is a Belgian 5.56mm NATO light machine gun designed as a squad-level fire support weapon. A variant of the weapon is used by the United States Armed Forces under the designation M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. The weapon has a rate of fire of 700-1150 rounds per minute depending on model and a range of up to about a kilometer. The weapon is fed from 200-round linked ammuntion belts or, in an emergency, 30-round STANAG magazine. Rheinmetall MG3 The MG3 is a German general-purpose machine gun chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. The weapon's design is derived from the World War II era MG 42 universal machine gun. The weapon has a rate of fire of between 1000 and 1200 rpm, and can be fed from a 50 or 100-round belt. AT-4 Akemi Homura is capable of summoning and rapidly firing dozens of AT4s and RPG-7s. The AT4 is a Swedish-made 84mm disposible anti-tank rocket launcher made by Saab Bofors Dynamics. The AT4 used by the U.S. and other military forces. The weapon is equipped with a HEAT shaped charge warhead. A variant called the AT4 CS, capable of being fired confined areas such as the interior of a structure without causing injury or death due to the backblast, exists. The weapon has a maximum range of 2100 meters, but an effective range of only 500 meters. RPG-7 Akemi Homura is capable of summoning and rapidly firing dozens of AT4s and RPG-7s. The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and, like the AK-47 has since been widely exported during the Cold War era, and is still in the arsenal of many countries and paramilitary organization. The weapon is known for low cost, ease of use, durability and reliability. To some, it's the very symbol of guerrilla warfare. The RPG has a maximum range of 920 meters, but is only effective at a maximum of 200 meters (beyond that it has less than a 50 percent chance of hitting a tank-sized target). M26 Grenade The M26 is a fragmentation grenade developed by the United States military. It entered service around 1952 and was used in combat during the Korean War. Its distinct lemon shape led it to being nicknamed the "lemon grenade". Fragmentation is enhanced by a special pre-notched fragmentation coil that lies along the inside of the grenade's body. This coil had a circular cross-section in the M26 grenade and an improved square cross-section in the M26A1 and later designs. The grenades were stored inside two-part cylindrical fiberboard shipping tubes (Container M289) and were packed 25 or 30 to a crate. (From Wikipedia). Pipe Bomb A pipe bomb is a crude type of improvised explosive device used by terrorists and criminals, consisting of a metal pipe with two endcaps filled with some sort of explosives, often black powder or ammonium nitrate, with some kind of fusing mechanism attached. The device is typically targeted at a human target, as opposed to a building or vehicle, either as an improvised hand grenade or as a component to a mail bomb. Nails or other loose objects may be added to act as shrapnel. L-16 Mortar The L-16 is a joint US-Canadian 81mm infantry mortar. The weapon is a muzzle-loaded mortar capable of being fired at ranges of up to 5650 meters, with rate of fire of up to 20 rounds per minute for short periods of time with a sustained rate of fire of 1-12 rounds per minute. For the purposes of this match, Homura will have several of these mortars in her "hammerspace", and can used them in combination with time manipulation to bombard a target with multiple high-explosive rounds in rapid succession. C-4 C-4 (or Composition C-4) is a plastic explosive. By itself, C-4 is harmless. You could shoot it, set it on fire, etc and it won't go off. But once blasting cap is placed on it, all the user needs to do is press a detonator and it goes off. Homura uses hundreds of C-4 charges placed with time manipulation to create a massive explosion in the 11th episode of the anime. Type-88 Anti-Ship Missile The Type-88 is a JSDF land-based anti-ship battery, with a 150-200 kilometer range and radar guidance system. Each launcher holds six missiles. Homura has access to two of these launchers, which she summons from her "Hammerspace", and seems to be able to control them without touching the controls. The missile has a 496 pound warhead. Harpoon Anti-Ship Missile The Harpoon is an all-weather, over-the-horizon, anti-ship missile system, developed and manufactured by McDonnell Douglas (now Boeing Defense, Space & Security). In 2004, Boeing delivered the 7,000th Harpoon unit since the weapon's introduction in 1977. The missile system has also been further developed into a land-strike weapon, the Standoff Land Attack Missile (SLAM). The regular Harpoon uses active radar homing, and a low-level, sea-skimming cruise trajectory to improve survivability and lethality. The weapon has a range of over 124 kilometers and carries a 488 pound warhead. Time Manipulation Magic Akemi Homura's primary magical ability is that of time manipulation. Specifically, in addition to resetting time to just before the point where she met Madoka Kaname, Homura is also able to pause time and use it for offensive purposes detailed below. Time Pausing Akemi Homura's time pausing ability allows her to stop the movement of any object except Homura herself and anyone she is physical contact with. Projectiles such as bullets and rockets fired by Homura will behave normally during this period until they are within a few centimeters of the target, at which point they will seem to hover in mid-air. When Homura deactivates the time stop, the projectiles will immediately impact the target. This can allow Homura hit a target with multiple projectiles simultaneously, and makes its impossible to avoid or counter the attack. "Rocket Spamming One of Homura's signature time manipulation techniques is "rocket spamming". During her battle with Walpurgisnacht in Episode 11, Homura pauses time and fires off several dozen AT4 and RPG-7 rockets, causing them to impact simultaneously. Homura also uses a similar trick to quickly plant hundreds of C-4 charges. Soul Gem/Invulnerability As a Puella Magi, Akemi Homura's soul has literally been transferred to her Soul Gem. This means her mortality is also transferred to the gem. Because of this, she will not die even if her body sustains normally fatal damage. Homura uses this fact to catch Mami Tomoe by surprise in the Rebellion movie by literally shooting herself in the head. Any injuries can be recovered from very quickly, in the movie, the bullet hole in her head disappeared within seconds, and the blood stains lasting a few minutes. Any damage, save perhaps total annihilation, to a Puella Magi's body is repaired with magic, though it will "darken" their soul gem, and damage to limbs etc will temporarily disable them. When a Puella Magi uses magic, including Homura's time manipulation, it will slowly become darker in shade. Unless a Puella Magi cleanses her gem with a Grief Seed, the remains of witch, she will eventually turn into a witch herself, the witch form losing all sense of its former self and creating a pocket dimension, which it tries to lure human victim into. After a Puella Magi becomes a witch, the transformation cannot be reversed, and the girl she once was is, for all intents and purposes, dead. Homura appears to be limited in her time manipulation by this, as she can use it enough for a tactical advantage, but not manipulate time constantly in battle. If a Puella Magi moves more than 100 meters from her soul gem, she will enter a coma until a Soul Gem is returned to within range of her body. Because of this most Puella Magi wear their soul gem on their person, leaving it susceptible to destruction by attackers, which will instantly kill the Puella Magi. For the purposes of this match, Kurumi will NOT know about the Soul Gem, but if Homura is directly with a spacequake, the gem may be destroyed, and her City of Devouring Time will slowly darken it. Wrist Shield Akemi Homura's wrist shield is primarily used to access her "Hammerspace" and activate her time manipulation, however, it can be used as a shield. The shield is very small, but can block a magical fireball. Other Abilities Akemi Homura appears to possess other magical abilities. For instance, she seems to be able to have at least a limited ability to hover and fly, as seen in the first episodes of the anime, and briefly in the final battle. It is also suggested that she may have limited telekinetic abilities, as she proves herself able operate missile launchers and drive vehicles without touching the controls. Finally, Homura may have at least a limited ability to understand the use of a weapon simply by touching it. =Kurumi Tokisaki= Kurumi Tokisaki, also known by her codename, "Nightmare" is an antagonist in the anime Date A Live, and a Spirit, a mysterious, highly powerful being capable of causing highly destructive distortions in the space-time continuum known as "space quakes", as well as possessing superhuman powers. Spirits can be neutralized one of two ways: Either by killing them, an act carried out by a special Anti-Spirit Team or if their powers are sealed, a power the series protagonist Shido Itsuka happens to possess (convenient!), however, in order to seal their powers, he must first get the Spirit to fall in love with him. Kurumi, however, has other ideas, namely to used the power of the sealed spirits within Shido to power her time travel ability, and prevent the first appearance of Spirits 30 years ago. Kurumi has an number of superhuman abilities, making her the most dangerous Spirit yet encountered: She possess two magic flintlock firearms, a pistol and carbine, which behave more like semi-automatic weapons, being able to be fired a seemingly endless number of times. Kurumi can also summon a clock and place the weapons like hands of a clock. Depending on the time she designates, she will summon a different "magic bullet", which will will not harm the target physically, but have a time manipulating effect. These bullets can be used on herself or a target, depending on the effect, with varying results including superhuman speed, slowing their speed, stopping them completely, rewinding time for the target (effectively allow the target, usually Kurumi herself, to regenerate from wounds), and causing the target to travel through time, though his requires a prohibitively large amount of mana. Her powers also have the cost of slowly draining her life force with each use, in order to replenish her life force, she must kill other people and devour their remaining life force. The other reason Kurumi is considered to be so dangerous is that she is exceedingly violent and sociopathic, seeming to derive great, possibly even sexual pleasure in committing murder. However, she does seem to have a sense of justice, murdering criminals, including a group of rapists, who she lured into a dark alley, pretending to agree to have sex with them, then brutally murdering them, and a group of delinquents who were torturing a kitten with airsoft guns, who she painted a bulls eye on their chests and executed at close range with her pistol. Apart from her thirst for blood, the strongest emotion Kurumi feels is a obsessive lust for Shido Itsuka, though it is not clear if she is actually attracted to him or his powers. Weapons/Powers Kurumi clock.gif|An animated gif of Kurumi summoning a time manipulation bullet (click for animation). Kurumi clones.jpg|Kurumi summons clones of herself. Kurumi clock.png|Kurumi using ther clock to summon a time manipulation bullet. kurumi umbrakinesis.png|Kurumi summons phantom "hands" from the shadows to immobilize Tobiichi Origami. Magic Flintlock Firearms Kurumi's primary weapons are two magical firearms, a pistol and a carbine. While they appear to be flintlock weapons, Kurumi's guns seem to behave like semi-automatic weapons, and never seem to require reloading. The weapons can fire both conventional and magical time manipulation bullets. Time Manipulation Bullets Kurumi Tokisaki is also capable of summoning a giant clock, which she points the guns one like hands of a clock, depending on the time signifies, she will summon a different time manipulation bullet. These bullets do not physically damage the target, but instead have a special impact. Time Slow One of Kurumi's bullets is a projectile that is capable of slowing the movement of an enemy, making them an easier target. Time Stop Kurumi is a also capable of summoning a bullet stops a target in time completely. Unlike Homura's time stop, this bullet only stops the target, not their surroundings. It also appears to only last for a limited amount of time, though still long enough for Kurumi to shoot the target multiple times. "Rewind" Kurumi's also possesses a magic bullet capable of sending an object back in time a few seconds. Kurumi can fire this at herself, effectively allowing her to regenerate any injury that does not stop her from using the bullet. For instance, Kurumi used this to re-attach a severed arm. Super Speed Another bullet Kurumi typically used on herself is one that gives her superhuman speed and agility. Memory Reading Kurumi has a bullet that allows her to read the memories of the target. Cloning Kurumi's final, and perhaps most destructive bullet is one that allows her to create multiple clones of herself, and even summon several at a time. It seems, however, that only the original Kurumi can used the time manipulation bullets, however, the clones can summon spacequakes and even the City of Devouring Time. "Spacequakes" Kurumi is capable of summoning distortions in space-time continuum known as space-quakes. These typically manifest as massive explosions, the largest capable of devastating entire cities, though smaller one may only destroy a city block or so. City of Devouring Time (Lifeforce Drain) The City of Devouring Time is one of Kurumi's signature abilties, which gives her the power to drain the life force of those around her and add it to her own. For the purposes of this match, Homura will be highly resistant, but not immune to its effects. Sufficient damage to Kurumi does appear to be able to dispel the "City". Umbrakinesis Kurumi is capable of manifesting disembodied hands from any shadows, and using them to bind her enemies and eventually drag them into the shadows, where she "devours" them, though these hands can be resisted and presumably destroyed with enough force. Homura will be able to damage these binds with both here weapons and raw force (simply breaking free), and will be able to survive in the shadows for a time, how, it will slowly darken her soul gem. Flight Finally, Kurumi is capable of flying and hovering through the air. X-Factors Explanations Kurumi has killed over ten thousands foes, and fought three rival spirits at the same time, however, I still give her a lower score as she does not have the mana to perform long-distance time travel, and thus only exists in the original time, where Spirits have only existed for 30 years, and thus Kurumi must have existed for less than that. Homura, on the other hand, has repeated the same timelines repeatedly, having fought countless witches and other adversaries over perhaps centuries of repetitions. Homura also takes the edge in tactics, with her use of complex traps, such as using an anti-ship missile to launch Walpurgisnacht into a landing area filled with thousands of C-4 charges. Homura also takes weapons (not counting powers) for her sheer variety of ordnance, compared to Kurumi's two guns. Homura also takes the edge in time manipulation, as she can immediately immobilize every object around her simply by turning her shield, while Kurumi must go through a lengthy summoning process and THEN hit her target with a magic bullet, and even then, it will only immobilize the target, and only if she hits. Kurumi, on the other hand, easily takes other abilities, most notably her cloning ability, as well conjuring space quakes, the city of devouring time (though both will, for the purposes of this match, take time to summon), shadow-devouring ability, and her short-term rewind, which effectively allows her to regenerate. However, it should be noted with her cloning ability, that Homura's time stop could effectively allow her to immobilize and target all of Kurumi's clones at once. Kurumi takes agility in her "super speed" mode, where she seems to be able to teleport, but her flight ability seems to be equaled or even bested by Homura in normal context. While Kurumi is extremely dedicated her mission to devour Shido and use his power to travel back in time and kill the "Original spirit", in my opinion, this cannot match Homura's determination to protect Madoka, her closest friend, who even series creator Gen Urobuchi suggests Homura is deeply in love with. Finally, in terms of brutality, Kurumi takes this easily. Kurumi seems to take great, possibly even sexual pleasure in committing murder. In fact, at the this point, it seems her main motivator to kill (with the exception of specific targets such as Shido and "the Original Spirit" is no longer to steal their life force, but simply for fun. Homura, on the other hand, while willing to attack with lethal force even her friends (as seen when she attacks Mami in Rebellion) to protect Madoka, Homura is not a bloodthirsty, indiscriminate killer like Kurumi. On the other hand, this means that Kurumi is less mentally healthy than Homura, and, while more likely to kill indescriminately, also more likely to make a potentially fatal mistake. Finally, the most bizarre X-Factor on this list: Masochism. For all her sadistic tendencies, Kurumi seems to be also be a bizarre form of masochist (derives pleasure, typically sexual in nature, on RECEIVING pain). Specifically, Kurumi has at least a limited conciousness of her clones and admits to enjoy both killing others and BEING killed herself in the body of one of her clones. This would mean that Homura might have an easier time killing Kurumi's clones, and might even momentarily distract the "original" Kurumi. Notes *'Lower mental health rating equals less mentally stable.' *'For the "Masochism" X-factor, higher number means a greater propensity for the bizarre masochistic tendencies, which Kurumi has, and Homura, well, doesn't. This may make it easier for Homura to pick off Kurumi's clones.' *If either party retreats (including Homura resetting time), it will be counted as a loss. =Battle= Kurumi Tokisaki stood in a dark alley, looking over her prey, helplessly trying to escape the grip of the "phantom hands" she conjured from the shadows. "A magical girl? How interesting... I never knew such a person could exist. You... look... simply..... delicious...", Kurumi Tokisaki said darkly, licking her lips as her phantom limbs dragged Madoka into the darkness and "devour her". Suddenly, several gunshots rang out, striking each of the phantom limbs and blowing them clean in half. Madoka turned to see her savior, a girl with long black hair wearing in grey and white outfit, with a shield on her wrist. In her hands, she held a DSA 58 carbine, with several 7.62mm casings at her feet. "Homura-chan?", Madoka said, recognizing the face of her savior. "Madoka, run. I'll handle this.", Homura said. As Madoka obeyed Homura's commmand and fled out of the alleyway as Homura said, "And you... You think you can just hurt my friends and get away with it?" Homura said with a fury in her voice, before she raised the DSA-58 and fired the remainder of the magazine in to Kurumi, striking her several times in the chest, causing Kurumi to fall to her knees, and then face down on the pavement in a pool of her own blood. For a second, Homura thought she was victorious, that notion was dispelled when she heard footsteps behind her, followed by what looked like the cocking of a firearm. "You know, I kind of enjoyed that. You could say I like it REALLY rough", Kurumi's voice said from behind Homura. Homura turned to see dozens of "Kurumis" blocking the exit to the alley. As Kurumi spoke, more clones of herself appeared on the other entrance to the alley, blocking Homura in on both sides. "But, there is one thing I enjoy more than receiving pain. Do you know what that is?", one of the Kurumi clones asked, "Inflicting it". At that, every one of the Kurumi clones raised their flintlock muskets and pistols and fired a hail of bullets, the magic "flintlocks" behaving more like semi-automatics, which riddled Homura's torso as thoroughly as Kurumi had done earlier. One of the Kurumis then turned to the fallen Homura and summoned her "phantom hands" from the shadows. Before she could touch Homura, however, her adversary had quickly rose to her feet, as though she was not wounded at all, in spite of the copious amounts of blood on the ground and her clothing. Homura calmly pulled an M249 SAW from her shield and opened fire, 5.56mm bullets cutting through Kurumi's phantom arms and tearing through the flesh of her dozens of clones. By the time he ammo belt was expended, Homura had killed about a dozen of Kurumi's clones. Homura then flew up into the air, returning the SAW to her "hammerspace" and pulling out an MP40 and an MP7, firing both submachine guns at the Kurumi clones that flew into the air to give chase, two of them learned the hard way not to underestimate the power of German engineering, especially in the hands of a time-traveling badass! Homura then greeted the next Kurumi clone with Howa Type 89 assault rifle, riddling her with bullets, but for every on she shot down, there were dozens more, surrounding her on all sides. Thinking quickly, Homura pressed down her shield, stopping time at one. To the eyes of the many Kurumi clones, Homura had disappeared, only to be replaced by a large bundle of C-4 and grenades. As the Kurumi clones tried desparately to get away, Homura stood on a nearby rooftop and pressed down the detonator button, setting of a great ball of flames and a thunderous roar which hurled the shrapnel-riddled bodies through the air with such force that they cracked the streets and blew through brick walls as they hit the ground in a bloody mess. Several surviving Kurumis flew in up from behind a large warehouse a few hundred meters away. A press of Homura's buckler later, they were blown apart as several AT4 and RPG-7 rockets impacted them. Then something happened that definitely was not part of Homura's plan. She was struck in the back by some kind of projectile. Homura realized she was not injured, but found herself completely unable to move her body. Kurumi walked into Homura's field of vision and looked her directly in the eye. "I am impressed", Kurumi said, "That was a time manipulation attack, one even more powerful than mine. I never thought someone like that could exist, but its convenient really, once I kill you, I'll have all the mana I need to use my final bullet. Sayonara, Homura-chan". As she finished her sentence, Kurumi shot Homura in the forehead with her pistol, causing her to fall to the ground. Kurumi then left the scene and stood in the middle of the street. A sphere of pure darkness appeared around her, the beginnings of a spacequake. Sensing that this attack would kill everyone in the area, including Madoka, Homura summoned her remaining strength, and broke free of Kurumi's time freeze. Homura then pressed her shield and returned the favor, stopping Homura and everything in the area except for her. Homura jumped down on the street several hundred meters behind Kurumi, and summoned two truck-mounted Type 88 anti-ship missile batteries. As time returned to normal, Kurumi heard a female voice she recognized by as that of her adversary say "Time to finish this!", followed by a thunderous roar coming from above and behind her. Kurumi stared into twelve streaks of fire that rained down from the sky, before everything went black. From a few hundred meters away, Homura looked on all twelve missiles detonated, reducing her foe to a smoking crater. After patrolling the area and finding no more Kurumi clones, Homura went off in search of where Madoka had run to. WINNER: Akemi Homura Expert's Opinion Kurumi was a highly dangerous sociopath and an extremely powerful Spirit, however, her time manipulation powers were limited as she had to hit the target with a magic bullet in order to affect it. Homura's powers stopped everything around her, allowing her launch massive amounts of ordnance at Kurumi with impunity. Another factor was the superior firepower and variety of weapons Homura carried. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts